


HIDDEN IN THE LEAVES

by Time71091



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad and Happy, Teen Romance, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Translation
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Time71091/pseuds/Time71091
Summary: Chuyện tình yêu của Hashirama và Madara khi còn teen.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 5





	HIDDEN IN THE LEAVES

**Author :** YamatosSenpai

**Tranlastor :** Time (Seikusa Dang)

**Permission :**

****

Senju Hashirama khụy gối xuống với một tiếng rên rỉ, đánh rơi cả thanh kunai trên tay. Vai anh đau nhói ngay vùng bị đánh vào nhưng nó không phải vết thương quá nghiêm trọng.

“Gia huynh.”

“Hashirama.” – Tobirama càu nhàu, bỏ shuriken ở lại túi đựng. – “Huynh tính đi đâu vào lúc nửa đêm ? Đây không phải nhiệm vụ, đúng không ?”

Hashirama thở dài, nhẹ nhàng đặt tay lên vết thương trên vai, những ngón tay anh nhuộm đầy máu tươi. – “Tobirama, đệ tiến bộ quá, huynh không né được hết chín lần.”

“Chả là gì so với huynh, gia huynh.” – Tobirama thở ra, quỳ xuống cạnh Hashirama, nhìn anh với ánh mắt khinh thường. – “Huynh tưởng là niềm tự tôn của Senju sẽ giúp huynh tránh được việc gây nguy hiểm cho bản thân vì những lý do ích kỉ…”

“Gây nguy hiểm cho bản thân ? Ai là người đã lấy máu huynh ?” – Hashirama cười vụng về hỏi, nghịch nghịch mái tóc bạc của em trai anh.

“Đệ biết huynh định đi đâu, Hashi-chan.” – Tobirama càu nhàu trong kích động. – “Đừng nói dối !”

“Tobi-chan, chẳng liên quan gì đến đệ cả. Huynh đã mười sáu tuổi rồi.” – Hashirama tỏ ra cáu bẳn.

“Nếu ai đó tìm thấy huynh…nếu ai đó phát hiện ra…” – Tobirama cảnh báo. – “Ý đệ là _đệ biết_ đấy.”

“Ừ, _đệ_ biết. Và huynh biết rằng đệ không bao giờ phản bội huynh…” – Hashirama thì thầm, đưa tay vuốt vuốt má Tobirama.

“Đệ sẽ không bao giờ phản bội tộc Senju.” – Tobirama chỉnh lại cho đúng thực tế. – “Huynh chỉ là người anh nhạy cảm và lạc quan quá mức thôi.”

“Còn đệ là đứa em ưa phán xét nhưng cực kì trung thành của huynh.” – Hashirama nói với một nụ cười nồng nhiệt.

“Huynh thật quái đản.” – Tobirama lầm bầm, trí não chú ý vào tiếng chim kêu từ xa. Hashirama và Tobirama trao nhau cái nhìn hiểu ý và cả hai lập tức hành động. Tobirama ném thanh kunai của mình vài giây trước khi bị những cây gỗ bao bọc. Tobirama to tiếng nguyền rủa trong khi anh trai cậu chuồn đi với một nụ cười xin lỗi.

“Huynh xin lỗi, Tobi-chan.” – Hashirama gọi vọng qua vai. – “Sáng huynh sẽ về.”

Hashirama nhanh chóng chạy xuyên qua khu rừng yên ắng, tim đập thình thịch trong lồng ngực. Có bao nhiêu tộc nhân Senju đã nghe thấy rồi ? Đó hoàn toàn là lỗi của anh, anh đã đến trễ vì bị Tobirama ngáng đường. Anh cất tiếng gọi và chờ đợi trong hi vọng. Một tiếng gọi khác đáp lại và chân anh tăng tốc theo ý chúng. Anh ngập ngừng băng qua con sông một cách cẩn trọng, ít nhất điều đó giúp cắt đuôi khuyển nhẫn một lúc.

“Senju, ngươi đến trễ.” – Madara thì thầm, nhảy xuống từ bờ đá phía trên xuống đất một cách duyên dáng. Cậu ta hất mái tóc đen dài, nhếch mép cười. – “Ta suýt bỏ đi.”

“Tôi xin lỗi, tôi xin lỗi.” – Hashirama nói nhanh, xoa xoa gáy. – “Tôi bị phát hiện.”

“Ngươi đang chảy máu.” – Madara thở nặng trước khi xoay vòng quanh Hashirama kiểm tra vết thương. – “Shuriken.”

“Nó…thực sự…không có gì đâu” – Hashirama giải thích, nhún vai thoát khỏi vòng kìm kẹp của Madara. – “Tôi chỉ…”

“Chậm có chút xíu ? Chút phân tâm ? Cái gì nữa ?” – Madara gầm gừ, gương mặt tái nhợt nhăn nhúm lại lo lắng. – “Ngươi là shinobi vĩ đại nhất còn sống và…”

“Gì cơ ?” – Hashirama hỏi với nụ cười tinh quái, ngẩng đầu lên hướng sự chú ý vào Madara. – “Cậu đã nói gì thế, Ma-da-ra ?”

“Im lặng.” – Madara gắt, gò má ửng hồng. – “Hiển nhiên là ta nói nhầm. Ngươi là Senju vĩ đại nhất còn sống.”

“À hả ?” – Hashirama trêu chọc, nghịch mái tóc đen dài của Madara. – “Cậu…thật ngọt ngào, phải không Ma-da-ra ?”

“Ngươi đang cố làm thân hả Senju ?” – Madara hất tay Hashirama xuống khỏi tóc cậu.

“Oh, thôi nào, cả hai ta không nên _gọi thầm_ họ của mình, cậu biết mà ?” – Hashirama thở gấp lo lắng, đột nhiên cảm thấy sợ sệt vì sức nặng đè trên vai. Nếu có ai đó tìm ra họ, bất kỳ ai, ít nhất một trong số họ sẽ phải chết. – “Madara, không được bất cẩn.”

“OH ?” – Madara suýt hét to. – “Đấy là cái ta đang đề cập ! Ngươi đang chảy máu, Hashirama !” – Madara lo lắng bước qua lại, mái tóc rũ xuống mặt tạo hiệu ứng tăng thêm phần kịch tính. – “Ta thề với thánh thần, Hashirama! Ngươi vẫn y như thế! Y hệt như…trẻ con! Ngươi đã mười sáu tuổi rồi! Đây là tuổi tầm trung của ninja! Ngươi là….một thằng đàn ông trẻ con!”

“Đàn ông trẻ con ?” – Hashirama hỏi, đánh vật với việc không phá lên cười lớn thế nhưng tiếng ồn khó chịu cứ thoát ra khỏi vành môi và cuối cùng anh không ngăn được việc cười ầm ĩ. – “Oh, Madara. Rất hài. Cậu thật hài hước.”

“Tộc nhân Uchiha KHÔNG hài hước.” – Madara lầm bầm phản đối.

“Chà, ừ, cậu hài hước mà.” – Hashirama lặng lẽ nói, bất chợt nghiêm chỉnh lại, anh đưa tay lần đến Madara và dịu dàng nắm lấy nó. “và đẹp nữa.”

“Câm mồm.” – Madara cằn nhằn, cố giật tay ra khỏi tay Hashirama. Anh mỉm cười, cây gỗ mọc ra từ lòng bàn tay anh trói chặt cổ tay họ lại với nhau. Hashirama kéo Madara đến gần hơn và mặt cậu ta đỏ lên dữ dội khiến anh phải nhỏ tiếng bật cười. – “Sát quá đấy Hashirama…”

“Có lẽ, nhưng giờ trễ quá rồi.” – Hashirama thừa nhận, má anh đỏ bừng. Anh giải mộc độn và vòng tay ôm lấy vòng eo nhỏ nhưng rắn chắn của Madara. _Vừa vặn trong tay mình_ , anh nghĩ thầm. Hashirama thở gấp vì ngạc nhiên khi cảm thấy cánh tay Madara ôm lấy anh, tay cậu lướt qua hông xuống sau lưng anh rồi dừng ở đó. Hashirama mỉm cười, ngả đầu lên vai Madara. – “Được đó.”

“Ngươi nên hôn ta.” – Madara thì thầm, âm thanh nhỏ nhẹ đến mức Hashirama không thể tưởng tượng ra được.

“Tôi có thể ?” – Hashirama thở ra.

“Ý ta là, ừ, ngươi _có thể_ hôn ta, nếu ngươi muốn.” – Madara lẩm bẩm, ngượng ngùng đá đá chân vào vũng bùn nhão bên dưới giày. Hashirama cười toe toét, một nụ cười theo Madara là khá ngớ ngẩn. _Rút cuộc ta đã thấy gì ở tên ngốc này,_ cậu nghĩ.

“Tôi muốn chứ.” – Hashirama lẩm bẩm, chạm môi vào môi Madara. Anh cắm nhẹ môi dưới của cậu trước khi đẩy nó vào khoang miệng và nhẹ nhàng mút khi họ hôn nhau. Cảm giác thật tuyệt vời, tất cả đang dồn xuống _đó._

Lần đầu họ hôn nhau thật vụng về, chỉ vì cả hai đang trong giai đoạn phát triển mạnh nhất và đều cao gầy lêu khêu. Hashirama và Madara hay chơi trò đấu vật, đó là việc họ hay làm trước khi cơ thể họ có sự thay đổi rõ rệt. Cơ thể Madara thay đổi trước tiên, lông tóc mọc ở những chỗ quái lạ, giọng nói trở lên trầm hơn và chân cậu ta! Chúng nhảy vọt bỏ xa Hashirama vài tháng. Hashirama đã không hiểu tại sau Madara đẩy anh ra khi anh kéo cái áo lỏng lẻo của cậu ta qua khủy tay. Và anh cũng không thực sự hiểu tại sao Madara mắng anh khi anh cố nhìn.

Hashirama chưa hiểu tại sao Madara lại tỏ ra buồn bã và ủ ê, che đậy cơ thể mình trong sự chán ghét vậy nên anh đã làm một vài thứ anh từng thấy cha làm với mẹ mỗi khi bà không vui. Anh bò đến chỗ cậu ta bằng chân và đầu gối, đến ngồi giữa hai chân Madara và hôn cậu. Hashirama cảm thấy tốt lắm, không có gì ngoài hạnh phúc đơn thuần. Anh đã không mong đợi việc Madara thô bạo kết nốt nắm đấm của cậu ta vào cằm anh khiến anh lộn nhào ra phía sau. Thế nhưng bây giờ đã hiểu rõ hơn rồi, tất nhiên là vậy.

“Sao ngươi cười như thằng ngốc vậy ?” – Madara hỏi, đôi mắt đen lấp lánh dưới ánh trăng.

“Cậu.” – Hashirama thở dài, không thèm che dấu nụ cười ngoác tận mang tai. – “Tôi chỉ đang nhớ về nụ hôn đầu của chúng ta.”

“Oh” – Madara cáu khỉnh nạt. – “Cái đó không tính, thậm chí ngươi không nên nhớ.”

“Ờ, có lẽ _lần đầu_ khác sẽ làm tôi quên đi…” – Hashirama trêu chọc, đụng đụng thân dưới vào hạ bộ Madara.

“Ngươi bị ấm đầu rồi Hashirama.” – Madara gầm ghè đe dọa, ánh mắt khóa chặt Hashirama. – “Không có gì khác ngoài cái này.”

“Cậu sẽ nhượng bộ thôi.” – Hashirama lập lời thề, vuốt sợi tóc nâu khỏi mặt. – “Tôi thề đấy, cậu sẽ là của tôi.”

“Ngươi là thằng ngốc.” – Madara kêu lên, giơ nắm đấm trong trạng thái bị chọc tức. – “Ngươi chẳng hiểu gì cả, giấc mơ của chúng ta chỉ là giấc mơ ! Nó không thể tồn tại ở đâu khác ngoài ở đây, ngay chỗ này.”

“Nó không phải là giấc mơ” – Hashirama nói, tóm lấy tay Madara và đặt lên ngực anh. – “Nó là thật, nó ở ngay đâu. Cậu cảm thấy chứ ?”

“Ta không cảm thấy gì hết.” – Madara nghẹn giọng, ánh mắt tìm kiếm gương mặt Hashirama trong tuyệt vọng. – “Thế nếu ta không cảm thấy gì thì sao ?”

“Vậy tôi sẽ làm cho cậu cảm thấy nó.” – Hashirama hắng giọng, ánh mắt tối màu nhìn thẳng vào Madara. – “Ngay cả khi cậu không còn hi vọng, tôi sẽ là hi vọng của cậu. Khi cậu không cảm thấy gì cả, tôi sẽ cảm nhận cho cả hai chúng ta…”

“Cảm xúc sẽ hủy hoại ngươi.” – Madara rầu rĩ.

“Cuộc sống sẽ hủy hoại cậu” – Hashirama nâng âm vực lên. – “Cảm xúc khiến cuộc sống này trở nên dễ chịu hơn.”

“Ngươi muốn cái gì ở ta Hashirama ? Tại sao chúng ta làm chuyện này ?” – Madara thở gấp, đẩy Hashirama ra.

“Tôi muốn mọi thứ !” – Hashirama hét, mạch máu trên trán nổi lên. – “Chúng ta làm chuyện này vì chúng ta yêu nhau.”

“Yêu ?” – Madara bật cười không có chút hài hước nào. – “Sao có thể gọi là yêu khi nó không được phép ?”

“Được phép của ai ?” – Hashirama đặt câu hỏi với vẻ trầm trọng.

“Nhân loại và Tự nhiên. Chúng ta không thể sinh con, đúng chưa ?” – Madara cằn nhằn, bắt chéo tay trước ngực.

“Nhân loại và Tự Nhiên đã giết chết hai trong số ba người em của tôi” – Hashirama thì thầm – “Loài người và Thiên Nhiên cũng giết chết ba trong số bốn anh em của cậu! Điều đó có nghĩa là chúng ta không yêu chúng sao ? Hoặc có lẽ là chúng ta chưa bao giờ yêu chúng cả…”

“Bây giờ ngươi đang trở nên xấu tính đó…” – Madara lơ đãng giật giật tóc, đôi mắt u ám.

“Ờ, tín hiệu tốt đây, không phải là cậu không có cảm xúc gì sao, huh ?” – Hashirama hét.

“Hashiram, ta…” – Madara lúng túng nói khi có cành cây gãy sau lưng, cậu ta kéo thanh kunai ra khỏi túi đeo ở thắt lưng và nhảy lên cành cây phía trên đầu.

“Madara, cậu nên chạy đi” – Hashirama thì thầm, cúi thấp người xuống đất. – “Đây là lãnh thổ của Senju.”

“Như ngươi muốn” – Madara cười nhẹ. – “Cơ mà đây rõ ràng là đất Uchiha.” – Họ bướng bỉnh nhìn nhau, đứng vững trên phần lãnh thổ của họ. Madara thở dài, nắm chặt thanh kunai trong tay đến mức thấy đau. Vài giây tiếp theo sẽ quyết định mọi thứ, dù sao đi nữa, ai đó sắp phải chết, nhưng ai ?

Madara kêu lên khi có một bàn tay túm vào mắt cá chân, dùng lực đẩy cậu ra khỏi cái cây. Madara đáp xuống đất và lập tức lăn vòng, thanh kunai của cậu bay trong không khí. Nó đâm vào cái cây bên cạnh gã shinobi cao lớn trước mặt cậu, một shinobi của tộc Hagoromo, đồng minh của Uchiha. Madara thở phào nhẹ nhõm, gia huy Uchiha lóe lên trên chiếc băng tay. – “Chỉ có mình ông, Hagoromo.”

“Cậu Uchiha” – gã shinobi có bờ vai rộng cộc cằn nói, xoay tròn Madara để kiểm tra thương tích. – “Chúng tôi đang tìm kiếm một nhóm phản đồ theo hướng này nhưng đã bị mất dấu sau khi tách ra. Cậu có nghe thấy gì không ?”

“Chúng tôi ?” – Madara lo lắng hỏi, mắt trôi qua vị trí mà Hashirama đã ẩn nấp trước đó. – “Mấy ông có bao nhiêu người ?”

“Ba mươi Hagoromo và mười hai Uchiha” – gã shinobi đáp lại, liếc nhìn về phía vùng tối Madara đang nhìn chăm chú.

“Không có Tajima hoặc Izuna trong nhóm chứ ?” – Madara đột nhiên hỏi trong sợ hãi. Nếu cha hoặc em trai tìm thấy cậu ta ở đây thì cái giá phải trả chỉ có xuống địa ngục.

“Nhóc Uchiha, nơi này rất nguy hiểm, cậu đang làm gì một mình ở đây ? Chỗ này là lãnh thổ của địch; bất cứ kẻ nào cũng có thể ở ngay phía sau lưng và rạch cái cổ họng nhỏ xinh của cậu.” – gã shinobi cảnh cáo, kéo Madara ép cậu lại gần ông ta. – “Người già và trẻ nhỏ, không, không được ở đây với chúng tôi.”

“Chà, vậy thì tôi nên về nhà, huh ?” – Madara lầm bầm, bước sang một bên để lấy lại không gian cá nhân. – “Cám ơn đã cho thông tin Hagoromo. Tôi sẽ xem chừng phía sau lưng.”

“Cậu Uchiha, tên cậu là gì ?” – gã shinobi trưởng thành hỏi trước lúc xiên vào mặt đất dưới chân Madara.

“Madara” – Madara trả lời, đôi mắt đen lóe lên đầy nguy hiểm khi cậu dùng sharingan. – “Còn ngươi là ?”

“Naka, con trai của Mu – kẻ sử dụng Thổ độn.” – gã shinobi Hagoromo đáp lại đầy tự hào. – “Madara, Ma-da-ra…nghe quen lắm…”

“Vậy à ?” – Madara sốt ruột hỏi, xoay vòng tròn thanh kunai đang nắm chặt trong tay.

“Ờ, ta nghĩ đó là tên thằng nhóc Uchiha mà chúng ta đang tìm kiếm…” – Naka đáp lại, nở một nụ cười đầy hăm dọa làm sống lưng Madara lạnh toát.

“Nực cười!” – Madara nạt lại đầy phòng thủ. – “Ta không phải kẻ phản đồ bẩn thỉu! Cha ta là tộc trưởng!”

“Họ nói rằng cậu cần một hoặc hai bài học thêm để giúp cậu lấy lại cảm giác của mình…” – Naka cười chế nhạo, bẻ khớp ngón tay khi hàng tá hình hài khác bắt đầu xuất hiện vây quanh Madara.

“Tại sao ?” – Madara gầm ghè, khóa mắt với một Uchiha khác.

“Một từ thôi” – Naka đáp lại, rút shuriken ra khỏi túi. – “Hashirama.”

“Hashirama ?” – Madara cố gắng không để âm thanh thoát ra, cậu rùng mình ớn lạnh đến tận xương và co người lại, cảm thấy thật nhỏ bé.

“Cậu sợ chết à, nhóc Uchiha ? Chúng tôi sẽ làm nhanh thôi, đừng sợ…” – Naka thở ra, tiếp cận Madara với một nụ cười khẽ.

“Ta…ta…ta…” – Madara lắp bắp trước khi nở nụ cười, một nụ cười vặn vẹo độc ác trên gương mặt đẹp trai. Đôi mắt rực cháy dưới ánh sao và mái tóc ôm lấy khuôn mặt, cậu thực sự mang gương mặt của Tử thần. – “Ta đùa thôi…”

“Cái gì ?”

“KATON!” – Madara hét, tay kết Hổ ấn. – “Viêm Long Phóng Ca.”

“Cái chó gì thế này ?” – Naka hét lớn, nhìn Madara điều khiển nhiều quả cầu lửa hình dáng như những cái đầu rồng.

“Chút thuật của ta thôi.” – Madara giải thích cho vài shinobi đang bay trong không khí. – “Không tệ chứ hả ?”

“Mày giống một con quỷ!” – Naka thét lên, vung tay kết ấn trong tuyệt vọng. Madara khóa thuật của Naka dễ dàng, phóng thêm một con rồng lửa khác đến chỗ Naka đẩy gã ta đập lưng vào cái cây phía sau hết sức thô bạo.

“Không” – Madara mỉm cười, cúi nhìn Naka dưới chân mình. – “Ta _là_ quỷ dữ.”

***

“Đệ phải mất hai tiếng để tự giải thoát mình khỏi đó, thằng khốn.” – Tobirama trừng mắt, khuấy khuấy đồ ăn sáng.

“Xin lỗi nhé, Tobi-chan” – Hashirama cười khúc khích. – “Huynh không kiểm soát được độ khó…”

“Ờ, hay đấy…” – Tobirama cằn nhằn, đẩy tô cháo tránh xa ra khỏi anh trong trạng thái phòng thủ hoàn toàn.

“AHAHA!” – Hashirama phá lên cười, gạt nước mắt. – “Đệ thật khôi hài.”

“Tộc nhân Senju không khôi hài. Huynh quá dễ cười.” – Tobirama chậm chạp thở ra, dằng co với sự thôi thúc cười chung với ông anh. Hashirama là một thằng ngốc nhưng anh ấy vui nhộn và có thể lan truyền nó cho bạn nếu bạn không cẩn thận. – “Huynh giải quyết xong nó chưa ?”

“Huh ?” – Hashirama hỏi, đột nhiên nghiêm túc ngay tức khắc.

“Anh giải quyết nó chưa ?” – Tobirama cộc cằn lập lại.

“Ừ, tất nhiên rồi” – Hashirama nhanh chóng nói dối, khép mắt lại và nhéo nhéo mũi.

“Tốt, bởi vì hắn là kẻ thù của chúng ta và đệ sẽ giết hắn không do dự.” – Tobirama nóng nảy nói, đập tay lên bàn.

“Giết ai ?” – Senju Butsuma hắng giọng, ngồi xuống cái bàn đánh huỵch trước khi chân ghế cào vào đất gây ra tiếng động khó chịu. Hashirama và Tobirama nhún vai nhìn nhau, cố gắng hết sức trốn tránh sự truy hỏi của cha mình. – “Nào, nào, bình thường tao đâu có ép mày ngậm miệng được, Hashirama. Chuyện gì đang xảy ra ?”

“Tobirama là người duy nhất đang nói” – Hashirama lẩm bẩm, đột nhiên mất cảm giác ngon miệng.

“Không có gì phải xấu hổ hết” – Tobirama có lý do để tiếp tục nói. – “Con nói con sẽ giết hết bọn khốn Uchiha.”

“Tốt” – Butsuma đáp lại, lấy tay vò mạnh cái đầu bạc của đứa con nhỏ hơn. – “Như thế mới không xúc phạm tới các em của con, Kuwarama và Itama.”

“Các Uchiha cũng có anh em của mình, thưa cha.” – Hashirama vặn lại, quay đầu nhìn thẳng vào mắt ông. Ngay lập tức nắm đấm của Butsuma ở ngay trên đầu Hashirama, đập mạnh vào đầu và lưng anh khiến anh đập mặt vào tô cháo làm nó đổ ra bàn. Hashirama kêu lên, lấy tay gỡ bàn tay cha mình đang túm tóc anh. Butsuma túm tóc Hashirama chặt hơn, thô bạo đè Hashirama xuống mặt bàn. Anh có thể cảm nhận được hơi nóng từ người cha mình sát bên cạnh bên và anh có thể cảm nhận được cảm xúc cùng thái độ của ông, Hashirama nhắm mắt lại cam chịu.

“Cha” – Tobirama ngập ngừng lên tiếng.

“Chó chết, bữa sáng xong rồi.” – Butsuma thở ra, đôi mắt đen giao với ánh mắt của cậu con trai nhỏ hơn.

“Cha” – Tobirama lập lại.

“Bắt đầu đi, Tobi-chan.” – Hashirama thì thầm, sự sợ hãi trong chất giọng run rẩy đã phản bội anh.

“Đừng có ngu ngốc vậy, Hashi-chan” – Tobirama thở ra, để lộ nụ cười buồn. Đột nhiên cậu ta vung tay kết ấn, ‘Ảo thuật : Hắc ám hành!’. Toàn bộ căn phòng trở nên tối đen như mực. Hashirama vẫn nghe, cảm nhận và ngửi được mùi nhưng không thể thấy gì trong tầm mắt. Anh va đập mạnh vào ghế, vấp ngã trong lúc Tobirama kéo anh ra khỏi nhà. – “Đó chỉ là ảo thuật thôi, đồ ngốc ! Tự giải đi !”

Họ bỏ chạy ra đến gần bờ sông, cả hai không dám dừng lại, họ đều quá sợ cha. Hai đứa đổ gục xuống đất ngồi kế nhau thở hổn hển. – “Ông ấy sẽ bắt chúng ta lại, sớm hay muộn thôi.” – Hashirama thở dài.

“Không đâu.” – Tobirama cam đoan, đặt tay dưới gáy và ngửa nhìn bầu trời. – “Ông ấy sẽ không bao giờ đụng vào tụi mình nữa.”

“Ừ.” – Hashirama khẽ thở ra, mơ màng ngắm nhữngd dám mây.

“Huynh biết đấy” – Tobirama lặng lẽ mở đầu – “Huynh mạnh hơn ông ấy; hiện tại đã như vậy rồi. Huynh không nên để ông ấy đánh huynh.”

“Ừ.” – Hashirama đồng tình với với suy nghĩ đó, nắm lấy tay em trai siết chặt lấy. – “Nếu huynh có con, huynh sẽ không bao giờ cư xử giống ông ta…”

“Đệ không bao giờ có con đâu.” – Tobirama rùng mình siết chặt tay anh trai mặc dù điều đó làm cậu ta xấu hổ.

“Đệ không biết trước được.” – Hashirama phá lên cười. – “Đệ là một lão già trong thân xác một thằng bé.”

“Đệ không còn là thằng bé nữa, chàng trai thì đúng hơn.” – Tobirama phản bác. – “Đệ mười bốn tuổi rồi, huynh không nhận ra à ? Đệ chỉ thua huynh có mười sáu tháng trong cả cuộc đời.”

“Được rồi, được rồi. Huynh xin lỗi.” – Hashirama khúc khích cười nhỏ.

“Dù sao thì tại sao người ta lại muốn có con trong cái thế giới thế này ?” – Tobirama bất ngờ nghiêm túc hỏi.

“Thế giới của chúng ta sẽ không vĩnh viễn thế này, mọi thứ sẽ thấy đổi, rồi đệ sẽ thấy.” – Hashirama trấn an em trai của mình với một nụ cười. – “Huynh sẽ thay đổi nó.”

***

“Hôn ta đi” – Madara gọi bằng chất giọng du dương , cậu ta treo ngược thân trên cành cây, mái tóc đung đưa trong gió. – “nếu ngươi bắt được ta…”

“Oh, cậu đang chơi trò chơi đấy à ?” – Hashirama hỏi, đôi mắt đen âm ỉ đầy khao khát. Anh với lấy Madara nhưng thay vào đó chỉ bắt được không khí, anh nhanh chóng dùng mộc độn, những cái cây mọc ra bò lên thân cây to.

“Thế này là gian lận !” – Madara trách móc, đu người sang cành cây khác.

“Không phải ăn gian, đó là kiểm soát chakra.” – Hashirama khống chế với một nụ cười tinh quái mở rộng trên môi. Anh cau mày khi thấy thân ảnh Madara lại tan biến nhưng ngay khoảnh khắc sau đó anh lại mỉm cười.

“Ngươi bỏ cuộc với ta chưa ?” – Madara gọi, cẩn thận kiểm tra một cành cây trước khi bước qua đó. Cậu có thể thấy Hashirama đang quay mặt sang hướng khác, đây là cơ hội tốt để — “AAAHHHHHHH!” – Madara kêu lên khi cành cây dưới chân bắt đầu vặn xoắn trói chặt thân thể, vô hiệu hóa cậu trước khi đưa cậu xuống tiếp đất nhẹ nhàng ngay dưới chân Hashirama, không hơn không kém. – Madara cau có ngước nhìn Hashirama. – “Bây giờ _nó_ là gian lận!”

Hashirama chỉ giơ tay lên xin lỗi và mỉm cười khi Madara tự phá vỡ thuật. Anh kéo Madara đứng dậy, quàng tay quanh cổ cậu và hôn Madara thật sâu. Madara cố bước lùi lại nhưng Hashirama ôm siết lấy cậu chặt hơn, hôn Madara cho đến khi cậu đáp lại còn vòng tay đã ôm quanh eo anh.

Đầu gối Madara khụy xuống khi lưỡi Hashirama nhẹ liếm từ hàm đến vành tai, Hashirama đẩy Madara tựa lưng vào thân cây nơi làm cậu thoải mái nhất còn chân Madara quặp quanh hông anh. Hashirama rên lớn, thật đáng xấu hổ nhưng anh không nhịn được. Madara mỉm cười ngọt ngào lồng tay cậu vào tay anh và đứa nó lên môi. – “Tệ thật chúng ta đang ở bên ngoài…không có cái giường nào ở đây…”

“Giường ? Giường à ? Oh !” – Hashirama gần như thét lên khi có cái gì đó đánh động anh. Anh mỉm cười huých vai Madara. – “Cậu sẽ không bao giờ bị lạnh khi người yêu của cậu dùng mộc độn…”

Madara đảo mắt cười khẽ khi Hashirama tách rời thân thể họ ra. Anh đan tay lại kết ấn, mỉm cười khi một chiếc võng tuyệt đẹp lặng lẽ xuất hiện trước mắt họ. Một thiết kế tinh tế, vững chắc và điều đáng chú ý ở đây là đủ chỗ cho hai người nằm. Hashirama tặt lưỡi trong lúc làm, đưa nó lên tán cây và cố định lại một cách chắc chắn. – “Đi chiêm ngưỡng tác phẩm bằng tay của tôi chớ ?”

“Hmmm…” – Madara trầm ngâm. – “Ta có cảm giác ngươi đã lên kế hoạch sẵn…”

“Trong nhiều tháng.” – Hashirama mỉm cười thừa nhận.

“Nói dối ! Tên lập dị !” – Madara hét lên trách móc. – “Thành thật không phải lúc nào cũng tốt!”

“Hahaha” – Hashirama bật cười vui vẻ. – “Tôi yêu nó. Tôi yêu cái cảm giác này. Tôi yêu cậu…”

Madara kinh ngạc ngẩn đầu lên, đôi mắt mở to bằng cái đĩa. – “Nói lại lần nữa.”

“Huh ?” – Hashirmaa bối rối hỏi.

“Nói lại lần nữa.” – Madara thì thầm, cọ môi vào vành tai Hashirama.

“Tôi yêu em, Uchiha Madara.”

“Tôi yêu anh, Senju Hashirama.” – Madara thở ra, chậm chạp dẫn anh lên cái võng phía trên. – “Tôi yêu luôn cậu và sẽ luôn như thế. Ngay cả lúc chết, anh sẽ là của tôi và tôi sẽ là của anh…”

***

“Trời đẹp quá” – Hashirama thở ra, đặt một nụ hôn lên bờ vai trần của Madara. Họ nằm cạnh, quấn quýt nhau trên chiếc võng. Đêm dài đã qua đi và họ đang ngắm tia nắng đầu tiên chiếu xuống thung lũng bên dưới.

“Ừ” – Madara đồng ý, luồn tay cào vào mái tóc nâu dài của Hashirama. – “Tôi không muốn rời khỏi đây.”

“Tôi dám chắc gia đình chúng ta nghĩ rằng tụi mình đã chết rồi.” – Hashirama bật cười lo ngại.

“Có lẽ chúng ta là…?” – Madara lớn mật nghĩ. – “Tôi đã hạnh phúc một cách lố bịch.”

“Đừng nói như một kẻ hèn kém vậy !” – Hashirama trêu chọc.

“Sau này chúng ta vẫn sẽ dõi theo nhau và thân thiết hơn, anh biết chứ ?” – Madara dợm hỏi, đôi mắt đen khóa chặt vào Hashirama.

“Tôi yêu em và không ai có thể chia cắt chúng ta, về lâu dài cũng vậy.” – Hashirama lập lời thề. – “Tụi mình sẽ luôn bên nhau và đây là nơi trú ẩn nhỏ bé dưới tán lá của chúng ta.”

“Nơi trú ẩn nhỏ bé dưới tán lá của chúng ta ?” – Madara lập lại với một nụ cười. – “Tôi thích nó, tôi thích nó lắm.”

**.THE END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Lời người dịch : Tôi từng có một idea tương tự như fic này khi nhìn tấm hình minh họa về một HashiMada ở độ tuổi còn rất trẻ, khi tóc chưa dài đến lưng cơ mà lại chẳng nghĩ ra gì để viết và bây giờ tôi tìm thấy fic này. Thật tốt khi giấc mơ của bạn thành sự thật. Ở cái tuổi 16 này họ còn sợ gia đình, họ chưa có quyền lực, vẫn còn nằm trong vòng kìm kẹp của người lớn. Việc họ lén lút yêu nhau, đến với nhau nó hạnh phúc râm ran mà cũng đau lòng. Cơ mà tôi thích điều này, thật khác khi cảm nhận về họ ở tuổi gần 30.


End file.
